And I Hope That You'll Remember Me
by Agentsofsuperwholocked
Summary: Just because they were no longer a part of the team, doesn't mean they still can't look out for the team.


**Set post Parting Shot, not canon compliant as was written all those month ago and is now finally being moved here. Hope you enjoy! The title is from I See Fire, by Ed Sheeran, and Marvel owns all.**

It took a long time for the team to recover from the loss of Bobbi and Hunter. Every one missed them, and worried for them, despite knowing that the pair where more than capable of taking care of themselves. But it still hurt, having lost two agents, two friends, two family members.

Because that's what the team was. A family, of sorts.

Out of everyone, Mack took it the hardest, to no one's surprise. He knew the two of them better than anyone else. He had known them for years, and although they had had their disagreements, it still hurt. Once they had gone, he kept his head down, spending more and more time in the garage, not really wanting to talk to anyone. People tried, especially Fitz, particularly Fitz, but Mack didn't want the help. Though they were not dead, he was still grieving.

It was one Tuesday when Fitz decided to try again, tell Mack that he should take the night off, that everyone else was. But there came no reply from Mack, he was just checking the oil in the car for what Fitz had counted as the third time. He was about to talk to Mack again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning, he saw Jemma standing there, shaking her head. Her eyes were glistening and she looked as though she were fighting to hold back the tears. Fitz gave a sign, reaching for her hand. She accepted it, lacing her fingers in his own; the two hands becoming entwined. He gave it a reassuring squeeze to show her after all that had happened, after all that they had been through that he was here. That he was real. That he would always be there for her.

She gave him a weak smile, a tear starting to makes its way down her face. If she noticed, she didn't do anything about it. With his other hand, he reached out and gently wiped it away. She closed her eyes, and allowed the tear to flow.

"C'mon," he whispered to her, leading her out of the garage, somewhere where the two of them could be in peace, be alone together. Jemma was taking it hard as well. She had enjoyed Bobbi working in the lab with her, helping her through the past few months. Fitz had been thankful for that, and for all the help that she had given when everyone else had given up on Jemma.

And everyone appreciated Hunter, his sense of humour providing a welcome release when it was most needed in their darkest days. He was always there, and he always was up for a joke, a beer. He had that ability that few people on this base possessed; the ability to take your mind of S.H.I.E.L.D., to be able to make you forget the seriousness of the world, to be able to make you enjoy yourself.

Even though they were walking side by side, Fitz was leading Jemma, who seemed more than to allow Fitz to decide where they were going. Eventually, they reached her room, he opened the door before looking back at her, her eyes now red and puffy, the feelings she had tried so hard, and for so long, to keep in check now revealing themselves.

As guilty as he felt for thinking this, Fitz was somewhat glad that they had shown themselves. Jemma preferred to keep her feelings to herself. He had tried to help with that, but Jemma Simmons was somewhat stubborn, preferring to suffer in silence until it all exploded.

"Jems," he whispered. Her head dipped, and he led her in before closing the door behind him. He still had her hand in his own, and she was gripping onto him like a lifeline. He guided her to the bed, sitting her down before sitting beside her. It had been a number of weeks since they had left, to protect the team, and a number of weeks since they had agreed to start again. There was still an awkwardness between the two of them, but one that was comfortable.

Jemma's head instinctively went to his shoulder, and he allowed his to fall and rest atop hers, his lips placing a kiss on her forehead, just below the hairline.

"I miss them," she whispered, her voice breaking under the emotion.

"I know," he murmured, one hand still in hers, and the other wrapped around her, pulling her in close. "I know."

A number of days later, Mack was passing through the lounge and found that Daisy, along with May and Fitzsimmons had a number of bottles of beer on the table between them. He almost did a double take when he saw that Jemma was curled up, half on Fitz, and half on the sofa. Her eyes were unfocused, as if she were more interested in letting the conversation between the others pass her over more than taking part. Mack wondered if she were still suffering after her time of Maveth, before shaking that thought from his head. She probably was, but she was just keeping it to herself, maybe sharing with Fitz, but not telling anyone else. He couldn't but hope that she was okay.

"Mack," Daisy said, smiling up at him, lifting a beer, passing it to him. "Please, join us."

Mack looked uncertain, not sure whether he wanted the company yet.

Daisy fluttered her eyelashes. "We're talking about Bobbi and Hunter."

There was an uneasy pause and for a moment, Daisy was scared that she had touched a nerve that was still raw. Mack swallowed hard, before accepting the beer with thanks.

"Jemma!" she exclaimed all of a sudden, having though of something suddenly. Jemma blinked at her, adjusting her head so that it was more comfortable against Fitz. He had one hand on a bottle, taking drinks every so often, and with the other his was running his fingers through her hair.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Did I ever tell you about the time that May shot Hunter?"

Jemma frowned, this was one story that she hadn't heard.

"Was this on the boat?" Mack asked, remembering vaguely what had happened that day.

Daisy nodded. "Yeah."

"Was that not because he was about to shot Jemma?" Fitz asked, remembering the day.

Jemma's eyebrow shot up at this. She definitely did not know of this. "Wait what?" she asked, looking towards May for an answer you just smirked.

"He didn't know you at this point, you were undercover," Daisy explained…

A number of hours later, with the alcohol all but gone, everyone was feeling light headed and in something that resembled a good mood. May had left, calling it a night, while Daisy was still talking to Mack, now trying to make bets on just how long it would take for Fitzsimmons to become an item.

"Listen," Daisy slurred. "Hunter told me by the end of the month, but I said that was too soon. I reckon it would be the end of next month. They're _so_ slow and helpless and… and… and… I have lost the word," she declared, before breaking out in giggles.

Mack looked around her, to see how the two scientists were. They were asleep, curled up together on the sofa. Mack, somewhat more sober than Daisy, stood up and offered a hand. "Sleep?" he asked, hoping that this process would be easy. Daisy thought long and hard before nodding, placing her hand in his own. "Wow," she whispered, wide eyed in amazement. "They're so big." She looked up at him, eyes widening furthermore as she observed more and more of his muscles. "Wow…" she mouthed, reaching out, trying to touch them. "Wow…"

Mack just shook his head, spinning her around and guiding her out of the room. But not before draping a blanket over the two young scientists.

It was a number of weeks before they got their first hint that Bobbi and Hunter were safe. It was in a local coffee shop, and Daisy was there with Lincoln, getting their fix before heading back to the base.

"Marguerite?" the barista asked, somewhat confused.

Daisy perked up at that name. She hadn't yet ordered, in fact she and Lincoln had just entered. "Black coffee, no sugar, large?" The barista called out this time and that's when Daisy knew that it was for her.

"That's me!" she called back in reply, reaching into her pocket, ignoring the grumbles of the business men and college students in the queue, eagerly awaiting their daily caffeine fix. "A friend ordered it." She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she said this. She went to hand the money over but the barista shook her head, saying that it had already been paid for.

On their way out, Lincoln turned to Skye. "How did you know it was yours?"

Daisy turned to him. "Marguerite is French for daisy."

A month and a half after that, Fitz finally plucked up the courage to ask Jemma out for their first proper date, and she had said yes, finally ready to embark on something that she had wanted for so long.

Daisy had been more than excited to help her get ready, picking out the dress that would be more than perfect for the date (a tight fitting black cocktail dress that Jemma had no idea how it had ended up in her wardrobe, but she guessed that some bet between Hunter and Daisy had been a part of it). But a sadness hung over the room, as Bobbi would have loved to be there.

When she was standing in front of the mirror, admiring herself from every angle, hoping that she looked perfect for tonight.

"Stop worrying," Daisy reassured, her arms thrown around Jemma's shoulders. "Fitz loves you, he doesn't care what you looks like!"

Jemma shrugged. "It's just…" But Daisy spun her around so that they were facing each other.

"Stop. Worrying. You'll be fine!" She reached for the door handle, flinging it open and shoving Jemma out the door. "Go! Enjoy yourself!"

When she had returned to her own room, Daisy found an envelope own her bed, her own name scrawled across it. Inside she found a piece of paper that simply read ' _You won_ ' and $50. She gave a smug smile.

The restaurant that the young scientists were going to was just around the corner from the base, so they simply walked.

"I would have gotten flowers," he stuttered but Jemma shushed him, reassuring him that it was nothing to worry about, before shivering. She wished she had lifted a jacket before she left. Fitz, picking up on this, took of his own before draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks you," she whispered before stopping in her tracks. She turned slightly, standing on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled down at her, eager to begin their meal.

Everything went perfectly, and both of them enjoyed the champagne that had been given to them as complementary gift from the staff, but Fitzsimmons gave each other a knowing look.

For Mack, his gift from the two former agents had been when he had went to a local diner with Elena, who had wanted to meet up with Mack, to tell him of how her local area was improving, and of her fears for the future.

Neither of them were sure whether if this was a date or not, but after the meal that had decided that they would like to do it again.

As Mack flagged down the waitress, telling Elena that it was okay, it was his treat and she didn't need to pay, he saw two figures leaving the diner and there was something familiar about them.

"Sir," the waitress said, regaining his attention. "You don't need to pay, must be your lucky day."

Mack raised an eyebrow.

"Some kind soul paid," she said, smiling back at him. "There's someone looking out for you."

A smile crossed his face.

Little things happened like this throughout the rest of the year, cups of coffee paid for, small bunches of flowers sent to the base. Little things to show that Bobbi and Hunter were alive, and were still fighting.

By the time that Christmas arrive, everything had changed yet again on the base, for Fitz had proposed to Simmons who had said yes, obviously yes. There was no other answer.

And no matter how hard Coulson tried, everyone was trying to help plan the wedding, chipping in where ever they could, enjoying this flickering flame of happiness in what had seemed like never ending darkness.

As well as Christmas cards from a Mr and Mrs. Smyth, there was a congratulations card. No one knew how Bobbi and Hunter had found out, but they were more than thankful for the cards, the little reminders. It provided them with some reassurance that their friends, their family were okay and was looking out for them.

As wasn't that what family did?

Look out for each other?

 **Thanks so much for checking this out and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
